Gotham in the moonlight
by TiamatStorm2110
Summary: Instead of Robin, its Barbara Gordon that Batman takes under his cloak on the night of her parents death at the hands of a crazed, maniacal murderer... Will her fate as the Oracle be so set in stone
1. Loss

Cameras flashed all around as she was ushered from the car to the door. This treatment was not new to her, in fact it had been her life since the night her parents died.

Some were still calling it a freak accident. She knew better. And since that night she hadn't uttered a single word.

Tonight she was going to the police station for questioning. It would be exactly the same as the night before, and the one before that. She would be sat there, frozen. Unable to make a noise because of the threat uttered from that scumbags mouth

'Never speak a word of this to anyone, or I'll take you too' played on repeat in her mind. And the only solace she had was in the arms of the one man who knew best what she was going through.

For the first time in almost a week she reacted with a weak smile as Bruce Wayne strolled confidently through the doors of the Gotham City police station and knelt down beside her. She let out a distraught sob as she realised it was her fathers arms she wanted. But he was lying cold and dead in the mortuary now and he wouldn't be able to hug her again.

Ever.

Bruce whispered softly into her matted hair

'Come on Barbara, this isn't the place you need to be right now' giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze and inclining his head toward the door.

'Alfred is driving us back to Wayne Manor tonight so you can have a good rest and collect yourself' he added, helping her up and steering her towards the heavy oak station doors. The policemen and detectives stared in obvious distaste but they couldn't argue with money, and so Barbara and Bruce left the harsh brightness of the station and stepped into the balmy summer evening.

The redheaded teenager blinked a few times while her eyes got accustomed to the darkness and then her mouth fell open at the sight of the expensive car in front of her. It was sleek and black and sat low to the ground, purring like a contented kitten as it waited to take her to safety. Looking at Bruce for some sort of confirmation that this was real, she steadied herself and climbed inside the car after he opened the door for her.

Inside was cool and crisp, white leather contrasted the black exterior and heavily tinted glass protected her from the staring eyes and flashing cameras still milling about trying to catch her.

The car pulled smoothly away, the driver was Bruce's long time friend and trusted butler Alfred Pennyworth. A man of many secrets, though it was no secret he made the best tea in Gotham.

As they drove, the smooth rumble of the cars engine lulled Barbara to sleep and she slumped into Bruce's side no sooner had she sat down. Out cold and slightly snoring.

The billionaire rolled his eyes and muttered

'girls'

Before pulling off his jacket, draping it over her like a blanket and keeping a guarded watch over her until they got back to Wayne Manor.

This time he would succeed in keeping someone safe from the terror of Gotham.


	2. Sunlight

Barbara's sleep was disturbed by the rustle of a curtain and the scraping of the hoops sliding along the rail. Then the sun. glaring and harsh in her sleep addled brain.

Sitting up suddenly she looked around the room and huddled into the thick cotton bedding. Unsure what to do and unable to ask

'Relax yourself miss Gordon' came a voice from by the window, a voice that was eventually matched to the wizened and careworn face of Alfred Pennyworth as everything started to come into focus.

Barbara opened her mouth and closed it again and repeated this for some time before shaking her head and climbing timidly out of the colossal bed she had woken in. She almost let out a squeak as her bare toes hit cold floors but she held it in. the words of that madman were fresh in her mind and she wanted to know more about him so she could find him.

She wanted him put away.

She wanted him dead.

His name had never come up but his face was immediately recognisable and she could easily draw it if given a chance. She needed to find Bruce. Word on the street while she had been dragged to and fro for questioning was that he knew a powerful ally who could find her parents killer.

Bruce Wayne knew Batman, or so they whispered.

She was roused from her thoughts when footsteps approached the the room and Bruce stuck his head around the doorway

'Alfred, is breakfast ready?' he asked

'Yes Master Bruce, all set out for you two, just help yourselves to whatever you'd like' the old butler smiled wryly, before adding

'Oh, and Miss Gordon, your clothes are waiting in the bathroom. Do get dressed and join us'

Barbara nodded and waited for the two men to leave before she shut herself in the adjoining bathroom and pulled her clothes on quickly. Trying her hardest not to cry and failing.

It took her some time to work up the courage to go downstairs but she found the dining room easily, her mouth beginning to water at the smell of Alfred's cooking. When she sat down to eat, Bruce was waiting for her, offering a smile, she sat patiently.

'Help yourself Barbara' Bruce smiled back, taken aback slightly when she grabbed a little of everything and attacked the food hungrily. She hadn't been offered a decent meal in weeks. Her cheeks burned as she finished and Bruce shrugged

'I want to help you find him Barbara' the billionaire said quietly, staring down at his eggs. Fixing her with a stare, he then said

'But I cant help you if you wont talk to me'

Barbara bit her lip in fear and desperately thinking on the spot, she mimed writing something

'For now' Bruce warned. Then he put his knife and fork down and beckoned for Barbara to follow

Time to talk.


	3. Realisation

Bruce Wayne had the strangest office Barbara Gordon had ever seen. It was both organised _and_ chaotic.

Though piles of newspapers littered surfaces, they seemed to be organised neatly in alphabetical order and folded crisply. The notes that were plastered across the pin boards were colour coded and had strings attached to certain ones, linking them to others. It was probably a good thing that Barbara couldn't read his handwriting. She didn't want to know what half of this stuff was.

She was directed towards a seat by his desk, he sat across from her in the wheeled desk chair, swaying gently from side to side while rooting through a drawer looking for something she could write on. Eventually he produced a stack of lined paper and placed in front of her, offering her the choice between three pens. She chose the black one. It didn't need to be complicated.

They ended up sitting there for a good lot of hours. Her life playing out in the scraps of paper she would scribble on and slide to Bruce, who read them slowly and carefully, before asking more questions.

He couldn't get a single spoken word from her, but he had managed to understand her situation, her voice staring up at him from the pages he was holding.

He knew who she was describing but needed proof. Needed her to identify him.

'Can you draw the face of the murderer for me?' he asked hesitantly

Barbara's eyes flashed steely and cold for a second, then she nodded and began to sketch on a clean sheet of paper, a rough drawing of a man.

His face was angular, painfully thin, but his eyes were cool and calculated, she tried to illustrate that as best she could with her limited artistic skill. His hair was short, and though she couldn't show it in black ink, had a green tint to it, messy and unkempt but swept back with something… oil maybe?

His grin was mocking, his teeth yellowed and his lips stretched unnaturally wide in a manic smile that carried a sense of insanity only a few could convey effectively.

And his face.

It bore white paint everywhere save his lips, which were bright red.

'Holy crap' breathed Bruce shakily 'Not him'

Barbara questioned this reaction with a raised eyebrow, still frightened to speak but fighting the questions bubbling up inside

'This man…' Bruce explained

'His name is the Joker'


	4. Discovery

In the dark of the night Barbara was having a nightmare. She tossed and turned and cried out in her sleep, unable to keep her voice supressed as she revisited the night that man… The Joker… Took her family away.

Waking suddenly a desperate 'Dad!' escaped her mouth and she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

the clock on her bedside table, it told her that it was three in the morning, but she could see a light on in the hall. Inquisitive to see what it was, she slid out of bed and tiptoed to the doorway.

She followed the light down the grand staircase, past the dining room, past the study, into the library. There in the darkness, Bruce was standing by the piano. He pressed down on a few keys. The disjointed melody nothing special. There was a pause, silence. Then a noise like a piston moving and a door began to swing open.

She stared in abject shock as the bookcase behind the piano pushed forward and slid to the side, revealing a concealed doorway. Bruce checked over his shoulder, forcing her to duck for cover behind the wall, before entering the doorway.

Quick but light on her feet, Barbara scurried after him and made it through the door with millimetres to spare. The door closing cut off the light from the library behind her, so she felt her way blindly down the narrow hallway she had ended up in. as she walked, her vision slowly got used to the dark and she followed what appeared to be a tunnel, which sloped steeply downward underneath Wayne Manor. As it levelled out, the tunnel opened up into an immense cave deep underground.

High above her a majestic waterfall crashed down the cave wall into a lake below and above the water, on a metal platform suspended from steel cables and girders dug deep into the walls of the cave. Stood Bruce Wayne. He was tapping away at a huge computer with a very familiar symbol carved into the metal casing and behind him down a long ramp sat … the Batmobile…

Hearing the noise her feet made on the metal grate below her, Bruce looked at her suddenly and she gulped. He looked angry, but at the same time he knew that his secret was out and he stopped impatiently typing

Barbara took a tiny step forward and felt her voice rising up in her throat, threatening to escape, bubbling over but being suppressed with everything she had.

'I had hoped to keep this secret a little while longer' muttered Bruce darkly 'But you're too clever for that I suppose'

She glared at him and gestured around her at all of the things hanging from metal racks, and the vehicles spread out below in spaces marked out with fluorescent paint

'Yes' was all Bruce could say 'I… I'm Batman'


	5. Long Dark Night

Barbara sat into the sunrise, eyes fixed on Bruce, listening to his every word. He talked and talked about his life, how his parents had been killed by a mad man with a gun. Not the Joker, but a similar sort.

He spoke of his grief, his way of overcoming the hurt. His reliance on Alfred to pull him through the darkest times.

She wanted to tell him what happened to her father. Everyone was so sure they knew what happened but only she witnessed it as it happened. Only she saw that maniacal killer laugh in Jim Gordon's face as he pushed him from the top of Gotham Cathedral. Only she had received the threat against her life if she talked.

And here she sat, silent and intimidated, wanting to connect with Bruce on the level that he was trying to connect with her.

'There's more that you aren't telling me' he said quietly, catching her attention and making her retract like a tortoise in response. He got to his feet and stretched lazily

'Well' he cleared his throat 'Since you're here you might as well make yourself useful'

Tossing a small soft but armoured suit her way he muttered

'Alfred told me this would happen sooner or later… so I took the liberty of making you a suit'

He cleared his throat again, clearly embarrassed and Barbara let a small but genuine smile spread across her face. Things could be better spending time with Bruce… no…. Batman. As an equal.

The night they chose as the night to go out sleuthing was dark and cloudy but warm. The halo of light surrounding each streetlamp they passed indicating there was a heavy mist coming in from the harbour. The engine of the batmobile was nearly silent, if a man wasn't listening for the car, they wouldn't know it if they passed right by.

The darkness seemed to welcome the pair as they sat in the batmobile. The armoured car passing like a shadow through the night. The radar blipped occasionally but for the most part Bruce ignored it or cast it a cursory glance before touching the screen to quiet the noise.

They reached the long since closed Sionis Steel mill shortly after midnight, it was in darkness, imposing and dilapidated from age and lack of use. The one thing that stood out to Barbara, that she didn't think Bruce had noticed, was a barely there plume of smoke rising from one of the chimneys into the sultry night air. She elbowed him and pointed at the steadily growing tendril of smoke.

Bruce nodded and Barbara produced a key that looked like it might open a school locker. Instead she pushed it into a slot in between the two of them and turned it. A polite automated voice announced that autopilot had engaged and both Bruce and Barbara grimly pulled their masks down to hide their face as the car approached the abandoned steel mill.

'If anything happens, remember what I taught you' Bruce said as they rolled to a halt.

Barbara nodded and they stepped out of the car together.


	6. Tea for three

The dilapidated industrial mill creaked and groaned around them as they found a way in through an old vent. Glad of the fact the furnaces weren't running as they would have been cooked alive if they were, Barbara and Bruce carefully made their way through the maze of utility corridors.  
Sionis creaked and groaned around them, its age and disrepair worrying as they crept past rusted beams that had parted from the ceiling they were supposed to be supporting and had at some point come barrelling to the floor. The most concerning thing was the bite marks in the girders… something told Barbara they didn't want to meet the thing that had made those marks.  
Bruce grabbed Barbara's arm as they were about to make a dash past an old blast furnace that was making some strange noises, then he pulled her behind it. They held their breath together as the grating voice of the man who took Jim Gordon's life could be heard barking orders in a tinny voice. He was obviously talking through a radio and Bruce immediately jumped out from where they were hiding and tackled a burly looking henchman to the ground. Snatching up the radio he growled  
'What are you up to this time'  
'Well, if it isn't my best pal, have you come for tea Bats? Or would you like to break a few bones before I serve the sandwiches' giggled the insane criminal from somewhere deep within the mill. The room he was in didn't have very good reception as the radio was crackling and hissing, breaking off a few times as it struggled to keep in contact with its mate.  
'I'm coming for a chat' was Bruce's stiff reply. He released the button on the walkie talkie and it returned to softly hissing static. He put it back on the floor near the thug he knocked out before and beckoned for Barbara to come closer  
'If he tries anything you should leave' he muttered. Barbara shook her head angrily. The words she wanted to say wouldn't come, a knot tied tightly in her stomach as her lips stayed shut but she pointed defiantly to the walkie talkie  
'You cant be serious' sighed Bruce, shooting her a strange look from behind his mask, but nevertheless motioning for her to follow.  
Together they crept higher into the labyrinthine mill, jumping at every shadow, knowing fine well that the Joker would be expecting them. Every step they took made the lump in Barbara's throat grow but she needed to see him. Needed to stand in front of him and be brave.

She wanted to know why.  
As they got nearer to his hideout, the signs of his presence grew clearer. Graffiti littered every wall, discarded bloodied party confetti was sprinkled everywhere and the deranged voice that had contacted them on the walkie talkie was audible, barking orders before giggling like a child from behind the closed but brightly lit doors. Scrawled across them in green spray paint were the words  
'Come and play'


	7. Go to Hell

They barely had time to draw breath when the doors burst open and two thugs wearing scrappy army fatigues and heavy steel toed boots, with comical party hats perched on their bald gormless heads approached them.

From behind them the Joker crowed

'Come on in, the tea is cold and the sandwiches went out of date three years ago but the party's on' following the statement with a deranged giggle and throwing bits of party confetti at the Bruce and Barbara. The young redhead stared coldly at the killer and bile rose in her throat at the thought of what she could do to him right here and now.

'We're not here to celebrate' growled Bruce menacingly, taking a step towards the gaunt madman

'Oh? Whats all this _we_?' cackled Joker 'Has Batsy got himself a girlfriend?'

'Batgirl is of no consequence to you' was the stiff retort

' _Batgirl_!?' screamed Joker mockingly 'What's that, an appetiser?'

Bruce stepped forward again, drawing himself up to his full height and trying to be even more intimidating to keep Joker away from Barbara. He didn't admit it, but he cared for her and didn't want to see her come to any harm.

'What's the matter girly… Bat got your tongue?' grinned Joker

Barbara gasped and stumbled forward in shock. She hadn't realised how on edge she had been. The only thing that stopped her from falling over completely was a strong but gentle hand grabbing her by the shoulder and holding her carefully. She looked at Bruce and he nodded reassuringly at her

'Is it the same guy?' he whispered. She nodded fearfully and he looked at the Joker with hate burning in his eyes.

'Joker, you need to go back to your madhouse' seethed Bruce

'Not likely Bats, this dance is only just starting, wouldn't want to miss cocktails at 4am' guffawed Joker, a mad grin contorting his features and making his already deranged smile a little disturbing.

'So Batbrat' he continued, directing his words at Barbara 'Who did I kill to shut you up'

He winked and she boiled with anger, face flushing crimson. The only thing that was stopping her running straight at him and breaking his bones, was a calming hand on her shoulder. Bruce could feel her shaking and muttered

'Not tonight Batgirl, not like this'

The Joker casually strolled up to her and made eye contact, standing over her and looking down, dark eyes meeting light. Her resolve was breaking, she could feel the words bubbling up under her breath

'Go to hell' she choked out, and pressing a button on her belt, let her grappling hook explode into his chest, knocking him off his feet and out cold.

'Didn't know you had that in you' mused Bruce, pressing his own button that set a light flashing on his belt, calling the GCPD to the scene.

'Lets make like a bat and get the crap out of here' he muttered. Stooping to cuff Joker so he wouldn't get away if he woke and whisking Barbara away with him into the night.


	8. Absolution

The cameras flashed for the last time in Barbara's face, she smiled nervously, her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her face glowing. She was making a public speech for the first time since Joker had killed Jim Gordon.

Her speech was set out on the podium and her hands shook so much she had to grip the wood to keep herself steady. Batgirl was not yet the past, Bruce was still her friend, still her partner in the night and now in the day.

Approaching the microphone; she took a deep breath and in a thin, unsure voice said

'Morning everybody, glad to see you all here today. My name is Barbara Gordon. Thank you for voting for me to be commissioner. I'm sure my father would have been proud were he here with us'

The crowd hummed slightly as she spoke, they were aware she had been hidden away at Wayne Manor for a long few months, nobody was allowed in or out, she had recovered in solitude and now all of a sudden Bruce Wayne had clicked his fingers and she was the new Commissioner. Still, she had revealed what happened to her family and it had made good news.

Finishing up her speech, she gathered her things and Alfred escorted her from the door to the car, handing her a sealed envelope as she and Bruce got in the back of the new scarlet car he had bought recently.

'Spate of kidnappings across Gotham' she murmured, reading the piles of newspaper headlines stuffed into the envelope and picking out the ones that caught her eye. Things had calmed down these days since Joker had been put away in Arkham Asylum. For now he was still there. Still biding his time.

As the car pulled away into the night, Bruce turned to his assistant and let a prideful smile creep across his usually carefully composed features. She had come so far under his care, he was proud of her, and now they worked together as the shadows in the night that crime feared.

As they crossed the suspension bridge by the harbour the car jerked to a halt and Alfred wound the partition down.

'Sir, Miss, you may want to get dressed, I'm afraid theres an obstruction ahead

'Yes Alfred' they said in unison, looking at each other briefly before pressing a button on their side of the car. Slowly, the red car shed its disguise and the Batmobile purred joyfully into the night.

The city of darkness shone in its own way before them as they worked in secrecy to keep their city safe

To keep Gotham in the moonlight.


End file.
